


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, it's just really sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Dream curled up tighter into the sleeping bag, ignoring the cold winds blowing against him and the driving rain, pretending the hard ground underneath him wasn’t bothering him as much as it really was. It had been over a week since he’d started camping on this street corner, refusing to move other than to go to the grocery store a block away and get food.-OR-Idk guys it's just so painful and angsty
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had listening to the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script
> 
> I wrote this quickly between brainstorming Halloween fics and plotting out my corpse bride au

Dream curled up tighter into the sleeping bag, ignoring the cold winds blowing against him and the driving rain, pretending the hard ground underneath him wasn’t bothering him as much as it really was. It had been over a week since he’d started camping on this street corner, refusing to move other than to go to the grocery store a block away and get food.

People had tried to give him money, at first, but he was already starting to become kind of a local legend. Now, the public would just pass him with looks of pity, or with something akin to wondrous admiration.

Dream’s phone was nearly dead by this point; he’d used it as little as possible, but he’d have to charge it soon. There were outlets in the convenience store just two blocks away, so he’d probably charge it there, for a little bit anyway. He didn’t dare leave the corner for too long, in case George came back.

The corner was the place they’d first met when George had flown out to meet Dream. It was surely the first place he’d look for Dream, so he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave.

Dream pressed his face harder into his pillow, clenching his jaw to hide his chattering teeth. He didn’t want to give anyone any ideas about forcefully moving him from the street corner.

“Dream!”

In a haze, Dream lifted his head, daring to hope for just a moment before his gaze focused on Sapnap, standing a mere metre from him. Dream dropped his head back down onto his pillow.

“Dream, dude, it’s fucking freezing. You gotta go home.”

“Can’t,” Dream managed, wincing at the way his voice cracked. “I-I have to wait here for him. F-For George.”

Sapnap stepped closer, dropping into a crouch beside Dream, his expression troubled. “Dream, enough. You know he’s gone.”

“He’ll be back a-and this will be the first place he’ll look and if I-I’m not here-”

“Please go home, Dream. I’ll take you to visit his grave tomorrow, please, just-”

“I  _ have  _ to stay here! He’ll be back, Sapnap!” Desperation snuck into Dream’s voice, and Sapnap sighed, looking broken. 

“Just… Go home sometime, Dream. Please.” With that, Sapnap turned and walked away down the street. Dream curled in on himself more.

He had to wait. He had to wait for George.

Because George would be back, and Dream would be right there waiting, like he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
